A nanopore is a nano-scale opening that forms naturally as a protein channel in a lipid membrane (a biological pore), or is engineered by drilling or etching the opening in a solid-state substrate (a solid-state pore). When such a nanopore is incorporated into a nanodevice comprising two chambers which are separated by the nanopore, a sensitive patch-clamp amplifier can be used to apply a trans-membrane voltage and measure ionic current through the pore.
Nanopores offer great promise for inexpensive whole genome DNA sequencing. In this respect, individual DNA molecules can be captured and driven through the pore by electrophoresis, with each capture event detected as a temporary shift in the ionic current. The sequence of a DNA molecule can then be inferred from patterns within the shifted ionic current record, or from some other auxiliary sensor in or near the nanopore, as DNA passes through the pore channel.
In principle, a nanopore sequencer can eliminate the needs for sample amplification, the use of enzymes and reagents used for catalytic function during the sequencing operation, and optics for detection of sequencing progress, some or all of which are required by the conventional sequencing-by-synthesis methods.
Nanopore sensors are purely electrical, and can detect DNA in concentrations/volumes that are no greater than what is available from a blood or saliva sample. Additionally, nanopores promise to dramatically increase the read-length of sequenced DNA, from 450 bases to greater than 10,000 bases.
There are two principle obstacles to nanopore sequencing: (1) the lack of sensitivity sufficient to accurately determine the identity of each nucleotide in a nucleic acid for de novo sequencing (the lack of single-nucleotide sensitivity), and (2) the ability to regulate the delivery rate of each nucleotide unit through the nanopore during sensing. While many research groups are developing and improving nanopores to address obstacle 1, there is no method for addressing obstacle 2 that does not involve the use of enzymes or optics, both of which work only in specialized nanopore techniques and which incur higher complexity and cost compared to purely electrical methods.